


asshole

by twentytwentytwo



Series: DE Artfest [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Fluff, M/M, asshole the cat's origin story, cat heist lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: From his hoodie pocket, Gavin pulled out a tiny black kitten, fast asleep. “I found her outside. Will you help me sneak her into our dorm?”Nines wasn’t a big rule breaker, but seeing Gavin gently handle a kitten…. It was hard enough a having a crush on his asshole of a roommate without baby animals getting involved....Gavin convinces Nines to help him sneak a cat into their dorm room. All they have to do is sneak past their RA, Ada. Easy right?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810759
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	asshole

“Hey, Ada,” Nines said, already internally cringing.

Ada, his dorm building’s RA, sat at a desk in the center of the lobby. There was no way to go up the stairs without passing her first. Ada looked up from her phone, smiling politely. “Hey, Nines.”

Normally, Nines would leave it at that, heading up to his dorm room to power nap before his next class. Today, though, was different. His roommate, Gavin, had hijacked him before he’d walked into their building. 

Gavin had grabbed Nines’ arm, pulling him behind a bush. Nines, thinking he was being mugged, had started lashing out.

“Jesus, shithead, precious cargo here,” Gavin had said. Nines, confused, glanced down at Gavin’s crotch. Gavin rolled his eyes. “Not my dick, _dick_.” From his hoodie pocket, Gavin pulled out a tiny black kitten, fast asleep. “I found her outside. Will you help me sneak her into our dorm?”

Nines wasn’t a big rule breaker, but seeing Gavin gently handle a kitten…. It was hard enough a having a crush on his asshole of a roommate without baby animals getting involved.

“Fine, I’ll help,” Nines had said, like he wouldn’t jump off a cliff if Gavin asked. “What do you need me to do?”

Ada was known to look the other way when people threw parties or drank, but she drew the line at pets. Nines’ older brother, Connor, had gotten caught with his boyfriend’s Saint Bernard three too many times the previous semester.

Since Gavin’s kitten was so small, all Nines had to do was distract Ada while Gavin casually went up the stairs and into their dorm. 

“How do I ‘distract’ Ada?” Nines had asked.

“Easy,” Gavin had said. “Flirt with her.”

Nines had raised his eyebrows. “Flirt with her?” he’d echoed. “You know I’m gay, right?”

Gavin had looked down. “I mean, you’ve never outright _told_ me.”

“I think there’s, like, five pride flags in our living room.”

Gavin had scowled. “I don’t just- _assume_ things.”

“Okay, okay, whatever,” Nines had said, rolling his eyes. “Let’s get back to the plan. I flirt with Ada, she shuts me down immediately, you get caught, they take your cat to cat jail-”

“I only need a few seconds to get into the stairwell,” Gavin had interrupted. “Besides, you’re pretty, Ada’s pretty. Do the secret handshake or whatever.”

“ _The secret handshake?_ ” Nines had said. _Gavin thinks I’m pretty?_ Nines had thought.

“Look, are you gonna help me or not? Cause I’m not leaving this cat out here when it’s cold as fuck….” Gavin’s cat meowed pathetically.

“Fine,” Nines said. “But you owe me,” he’d huffed, and strode inside their building, trying to act more confident than he felt.

Nines leaned on Ada’s desk, eyes flicking over the cup of pens and the giant bowl of condoms.

“What’s up?” Ada asked.

Behind him, Nines heard the doors open. Gavin.

“Any plans this weekend?” Nines asked quickly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gavin walking too casually with a very obvious lump in his sweatshirt pocket. Ada was squinting at Gavin. “We should do something!” Nines blurted out.

Ada’s gaze shot back to Nines at his outburst, eyebrows raised. “I have a girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Nines said. “That’s- great,” he added, dragging out his words as Gavin opened the stairwell door. 

Ada leaned forward, “Nines, remember when I helped you move in?”

“Yes…?” Nines said. Ada looked at him knowingly. “I… appreciate it?” Nines added.

“I carried the box with like- seven pride flags in it,” Ada said.

“Ah,” Nines said. “And you’re wondering why a gay man is asking you out?”

“Just a bit,” Ada said.

Gavin slipped into the stairwell, shooting Nines a very obvious thumbs up. “Just questioning my taste in men,” Nines joked weakly.

Ada laughed. “You’ll find a good one,” she said, patting Nines’ hand.

Nines nodded and made his way toward the stairwell. When he got there Ada called out. “By the way, I don’t give a shit if you and Gavin smoke weed. No need to make it a covert operation.”

Nines held in a laugh. “Thanks Ada, you’re the best!” he choked out. 

_

“Ada thinks we’re potheads now,” Nines said in greeting.

Gavin was sitting on their couch. “Oh, is that how you flirt? ‘Hey, girl, wanna hotbox my dorm?’” he said, cackling. Gavin had taken the kitten out of his hoodie pocket. She rested in his lap, making pleased noises as he stroked her head. “I’m naming her Asshole,” Gavin said lovingly.

Nines snorted. “You’re opening up _so_ many bad doors with that one,” he said.

“What do you mean?” 

_“What a cute little thing that Asshole is! Let me see Asshole! You should wash Asshole!”_

“Oh, fuck _off_ ,” Gavin said, but he still scooched over so Nines could sit down and pet the kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> i love chaotic college gavin lol
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
